


Outcome

by nobodynose



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (more hurt than comfort but take what you can get), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Prison, Tommy POV (First), finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodynose/pseuds/nobodynose
Summary: The sword in his hands went straight into his own chest. And just like that, I was alone again.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	Outcome

**Author's Note:**

> SO BASICALLY i had this idea in the shower a couple of days ago and never bothered to fully flesh it out, so its most definitely messy ❤ more of a writing practice than anything, but enjoy!

"This is checkmate. I suggest you resign."

I stared at Tubbo and shook my head again, my breathing becoming more uneasy. "No." I tried to say, but it came out as a staggered whisper. We worked so hard for all of this, and Tubbo was going to put himself down  _ that easily? _

It didn't feel real. It didn't feel right. I had to have been having a nightmare. Tubbo wouldn't do this. 

He smiled back at me. He fucking  _ smiled.  _ As if this was the most favorable outcome, and that it could've gone  _ worse.  _ But he was going to  _ die. _

"I'm not- I can't-"

"You don't  _ have _ to do anything." His voice was soft and he was fucking  _ smiling. _ I wanted so badly to slap some sense into him - tell him that he's looking at it all  _ wrong  _ and this is all  _ wrong  _ and this isn't the day for him to  _ die _ !

My face was glossed with tears. But he was smiling. 

"Time's up." Dream said. Tubbo gave me a friendly nod and walked over to where Dream stood.

That was it. No hug, no tears, nothing. Just a friendly nod and a goodbye. 

This isn't- it's not- this can't be happening. 

I wasn't even thinking about the disks at that point in time. Tubbo was- no he wasn't! He couldn't!

I shook my head again.  _ Just kick him in the nuts and we could escape wherever the hell we are.  _

Tubbo's smile finally fell. That didn't give me any hope though. 

"Just fight." I mouthed, vaguely enough so hopefully Dream wouldn't be able to read it.

Tubbo's face remained still and unchanged. He made a sudden move towards Dream's sword and snatched it from him. I stood up straighter and smiled. Finally he was going to fight!

"You're free." Tubbo said, turning to me, and my smile faltered, confused as to what he meant.

It didn't take me long to find out.

The sword in Tubbo's hand went straight into his own chest.

* * *

I blacked out.

I knew I blacked out, because I woke up. 

I wasn't where I was. I didn't wake up in Dream's creepy underground hall of fame. I didn't know where I was.

My eyes were staring straight at the ceiling - obsidian. The lights above me were bright, but I wasn't sure I could bring myself to look away.

I was alone. I didn't need to look around to know it. I was here by myself. Dream left.

Tubbo left.

I suddenly felt three times heavier. Not only was I alone, but I was  _ alone. _

What was he thinking!? Why did he think dying would do me any good!?

_ You're free. _

I jam my fist into the floor below me, angrily. What the fuck did he  _ mean?!?  _ How in hell did he expect that to  _ work?! _

Now I'm just  _ alone! _

I'm alone…

I sit up and finally decide to look around me. It's just an obsidian room. That's all it is. There's a lava wall to my left but I can't reach it because of a few netherite blocks blocking my path.

I wasn't surprised at all. This was the end outcome, no matter what happened, wasn't it? Dream was going to throw me in prison. Tubbo was going to die.

_ But we could've ran for it.  _ How the  _ hell _ does Tubbo dying  _ free me? _

As I press my back against the wall, a human figure catches my eye.

Wha- but I'm alone?

I look at it.

Oh. 

It's-

(how do i..- i don't know how to describe it without bursting into tears.)

It sat at the opposite corner as me.

It was rolled into a ball, similar to the position I was in now, hugging its knees to its chest. It was staring at the lava wall in front of it, eyes hazy. Gray, and lifeless.

I stared at it. He didn't seem to see me. He seemed lost in his own thoughts, or- lack of thoughts, maybe.

I wanted to smile and tell myself that it's okay, that he'll never really leave. But who even is he anymore? How long have I been down?

He turned to me, and we locked eyes.

His face was unmoving, his eyes still hazy and unfocused. 

He blinked, and tilted his head, "Why are you crying?"

I didn't realize I was. Or maybe I wasn't. But I definitely was after he spoke.

His voice was smooth and perfectly annunciated, but it sounded distant. Familiar but distorted. Real but in my head. Too much like Tubbo, but not enough like my best friend.

"I'm not." My voice cracked as I spoke. 

"Man," he said, breaking eye contact with me and looking back towards the lava wall, "I hate to break it to you, but you're crying."

Too much like Tubbo, not enough like my best friend.

"Why did you do it?" 

"Hmm?" He hummed, his voice hopeful and energetic yet calm and cool. It was unsettling. 

"You changed nothing." I continued, "All you did was make my life more miserable than it would've been to begin with."

"Ah." That's all he said. 

I continued to stare at him, and he continued to stare at the lava ahead of us. 

This was not Tubbo. 

I remember meeting Ghostbur for the first time, and how he barely even reminded me of Wilbur. He looked and sounded vaguely similar to Wilbur, but there was always that off-ness to him that made me view him as an entirely different person.

He had told me that he doesn't remember a lot about Wilbur. He only had good memories. 

Would Tubbo - Tubghost? - be like that too? Would I start having to view him as a completely different person?

Will I never have my best friend back?

One thing about Ghostbur though, is that he always seemed to be happy. Tubghost did not seem very happy right now. He was just… staring at the wall. 

I stood up, and sat back down beside him.

He looked at me, "Where is everyone?"

I smiled sadly and shook my head, "Not here, that's for sure. Go back home, Tubbo. No one's gonna be here for a long time."

He cocked his head to one side, "Why wouldn't they? Surely they'll visit."

Dream's not gonna let anyone visit. He didn't let them visit in exile and he isn't going to let them visit now.

It's  _ literally  _ Logstedshire all over again, except with less  _ primes. _

I shook my head and didn't say anything more. 

"I really didn't want to die, apparently." He tilted his head toward the ceiling now, "I suppose that's why they didn't let me."

"Who?"

Tubbo shrugged, "Dunno. But I'm back, aren't I? There was no Beyond to go to. I'm just back here in the same old place I thought I'd be leaving."

I nodded slowly, only half understanding. I guess it's not something I'm  _ supposed  _ to understand. 

"You're doing that thing again," he said, turning his head back again to face me, "with the tears?"

Oh. I hadn't even noticed. 

I put my fingers to my face and rubbed off the tears quickly. "This was the end, Tubbo." I said, "The finale. It's over…"

He full-out  _ laughed,  _ "Okay!" He laughed again, softer, "I may not remember much, but I remember  _ TommyInnit _ , and you're  _ not _ him."

I was not finding this funny.

"Tommy would never just give up like that!" He punched me in the shoulder, trying to give me a spark or something. I dunno. "Tommy would find a way out. He always does!"

I looked him in the eye. He looked so hopeful. If he remembered what had just happened to us, I think that smile would be wiped right off his face. 

Maybe there was something I could do. But not right now. I'm surely not getting out of here any time soon. Dream has everything locked in around me. He knows my tactics, he knows how to plan ahead. He'll know if I'm planning something and he'll know the  _ moment  _ I start implementing plans. I think I'll be here a while.

A  _ long while _ .  _ Alone. _

I slump down against the wall, and Tubbo (not Tubbo; never will be Tubbo again; Tubghost) sighed, "Look, I may not remember much, but I remember you. Every memory I have in this yee-old noggin involves you." 

He tries to put his hand on my shoulder, but he's a ghost - it just sorta phased through, "You've never left my side and I've never left yours-"

Incorrect. 

"-and I don't plan to now. Because if there's one thing I remember, it's that  _ you're  _ my best friend."

...as if the tears weren't bad enough already. 

If  _ Tubbo  _ was giving me this speech, maybe I wouldn't be crying as hard. But this  _ isn't  _ Tubbo, and never  _ will  _ be Tubbo. This is a ghost, who has only good memories of me, who hasn't seen all the things I've done. And even so - even despite how blind he is to who I am - he knows who Tubbo was. 

It's hard to put into words, I guess… but it just  _ feels  _ different, coming from the shell of what used to be your best friend.

"I'll stay here with you," He was still going, "Just like I know you would have for me, if the roles were reversed."

I wiped another tear off my cheek. This wasn't fair. None of it was fair. Tubbo shouldn't be dead and I shouldn't be in prison and Dream shouldn't be that bad of a person. I guess it really never was fair, was it?

Maybe this  _ is  _ the most favorable outcome…

But I find myself finding that hard to believe. Maybe there's an alternate universe where, somehow, we got everyone else to come to our aid. Maybe there's an alternate universe where, despite all odds,  _ both  _ Tubbo and I made it out alive.

But I  _ knew  _ it was going to end like this. I  _ knew  _ one of us was going to die. 

We  _ got  _ to say our goodbyes.

And he's not even gone. I'm sitting right beside him.

"It'll be okay." He wasn't Tubbo, though. 

I nodded. I'm not going to agree with him but I'm not going to argue. I'm just going to cry. What else can I do?

Tubghost turned back to the lava wall again, his voice softer this time.

"We'll be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> LIKE COMMENT AND SUBSCRIBE 
> 
> you know, a lot of people find my fics annoying, but if you somehow dont find my fics annoying, please consider commenting. it takes two seconds and you could always delete it later. thank you ❤
> 
> also follow my tumblr i am so super fun @nobodynose27


End file.
